Troll
Trolls are ugly and loathsome creatures of vaguely humanoid appearance. They are related to Ogres, but have been more deeply affected by Chaos and still continue to produce Chaotic mutations. They live like wild animals in small groups, raiding settlements for food as the need or whim takes them. They live for eating and their digestive system is able to cope with almost anything (including, it is rumoured, solid rock). Indeed, it is said that a Troll is the only thing that an Ogre will not challenge to an eating match - because they know they will stand no chance against the Troll's volcanic digestion. Their digestive juices are among the most powerful acids known in the Old World and disembowelling a Troll can often result in death for both combatants, as the acid gushes out. Occasionally, the few indigestible remains of past meals, such as gold and gems, can be found in a Troll's gizzard, although it seldom repays the risks of obtaining it. Trolls' sensitive ears and noses can detect the sounds and smells of a battlefield over a distance of several miles and, in Norsca and the more northerly part of the Old World, it is not unknown for a group of Trolls to appear at the edge of a battle and begin eating whatever is closest to them. While they are capable of eating practically anything, they much prefer meat or carrion and, when a Troll kills an opponent, it will often lose interest in the rest of the battle and sit down to eat. Trolls have little command or understanding of language, but some speak a debased version of Norse (very slowly). They are unhygenic, dirty, and disgustingly smelly creatures and it is common for a variety of fungi to grown on some parts of their bodies. Because of their unpredictable eating habits, Trolls are often covered in the remains of their last meal. They do not wear armour and only occasionally use weapons; these are always of the crudest kind, consisting mainly of tree-trunks wielded as clubs, although they have been known to use axes captured from Giants and Ogres, sometimes even holding them by the right end. Trolls have the ability to regenerate damaged body tissues - so that even a slain Troll can sometimes come back to life. In combat, they attack with two claws (or twice with a weapon, if carried) and one bite. Physique Trolls are large monsters, well over ten feet tall. Although they may look skinny or comical, their twisted bodies are very strong, with heavy bones and sinews like ship's cables. Trolls can be of almost any colour, most being brownish or greenish. Alignment Evil or Chaotic. Psychological Traits Trolls are subject to stupidity and a failed stupidity test means they will begin to eat the nearest thing, even if it is made of stone. If a Troll kills or disables an opponent within reach, it must pass a Cl test or begin to eat. If attacked while eating, it will fight those who have disturbed it and its A score is temporarily doubled until it is able to resume feeding. Trolls can cause fear in living creatures under ten feet tall. Special Rules Trolls can regenerate damage. A Troll suffering wound damage, even to the point of death, may be able to regenerate W. One W''' point is regenerated every game turn (minute), up to the creature's full maximum. '''W caused by fire or by corrosive acids cannot be regenerated. A Troll whose wounds total falls to five or less cannot attack or move until it has regenerated to at least six W''' in total. If a critical hit result indicates that a Troll's lower body is pierced, acid sprays over an area of 3 yards in a semi-circle in front of it, causing D3 '''S 10 hits on all in the area. Armour provides no protection against this and non-magical armour and weapons are automatically ruined. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary